


The Oscorp Internship

by Sleepawaysora



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Human Experimentation, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Norman Osborn is an asshole, Peter Parker Whump, Please Kill Me, Post Avengers Endgame, Tom Holland IS Spider-Man, Torture, Unethical Experimentation, because he’s not alive anymore, endgame massacred my heart, peter is precious, tony stark mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepawaysora/pseuds/Sleepawaysora
Summary: Peter meets Harry Osborn who manages to get him  to intern for Norman Osborn. While Harry’s intentions are innocent Norman’s however are far from it.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter had adjusted to his life with a new emptiness in his heart. Losing Tony Stark had felt like Ben all over again. His first day back at Midtown was filled with kids he’s never met before. 

One student in particular had a name that stirred up a memory. Osborn. Harry Osborn had wore a smirk that none of the other kids shared. He had scruffy blonde hair, and a fashion sense that made him look like a movie star. Peter faintly remembered his father Norman, he had shown some interest in Peter during the midtown science fair. Apparently Peter’s project caught the man's attention. 

Peter guessed it must of ran the family because Harry took a seat next to him making Peter’s heart flutter. Harry’s hand then reaches for Peter. “Hi I’m Harry! You used to intern for the Tony Stark is that right?” Peter nodded shaking Harry's hand in return. 

“Yeah I did.” Peter then frowned. Harry caught on quickly to Peter’s uneasiness. “Well you can’t let all that genius go to waste. You should intern with me at Oscorp. Peter shrugged “I’ve never thought about it. Plus I doubt your dad would want me to, I mean I’ve only ever met him once.” 

Harry shook his head “Of course he would! He’s mentioned you before!” What are are you doing after school? How about I give you my own personal tour of Oscorp?” Peter was bemused this conversation with Harry had quickly escalated to a new opportunity. Maybe it was worth a shot.

“I suppose I could, I’d need a ride I don’t have a car yet.” Harry’s excitement was evident “That’s fine, I drive.”

The school day had ended and Peter was waiting for Harry outside. Harry waved at him enthusiastically. Peter followed Harry to the school parking lot. Harry gestured to his car which had been a 1962 red Ferrari Peter was astonished. “This is your car?” Harry nodded “Yeah, cool isn’t it? Hop in!’’ 

The ride to Oscorp was eventful, Harry had manage to overwhelm Peter with questions regarding his old internship. In which Peter tried to keep up with answering them without giving away too much information. When they pulled in Harry ushered Peter immediately into the building. 

Walking into Oscorp had been like entering a new reality. Harry took him to the robotics department, there were engineers and scientists all scattered around working diligently. Harry pointed out equipment that Peter had never seen before outside of the Stark Industries. “This is going to be a weaponized robot, my dad says it’s going to be the new Iron Man.” 

Peter was ready to argue that Iron Man can never be duplicated, when Harry whispered “It’s okay, it’s going to be complete junk anyway. My dad doesn’t know much about robotics. He’s only really interested in genetics anyway. What’s weird is he’s got all of these people working for him that he hasn’t even met personally. But I suppose if you were as rich as he was, you’d want to hire anyone with a decent education to be apart of your company.”

Peter scrunched his nose “Why have all of this here? If he doesn’t want to do it himself?” Harry tilted his head “If something cool happens, he’d have the rights to it since he funded it all. I suppose I’ll show what he focuses his time on.” 

Peter was lead down many corridors, if he were to ever got lost there’d be no way to find his way out. Harry stopped at a giant metal door, Peter assumed this part of the building had been off limits. His assumption was made clear when Harry used his hand to on a panel that opened it. 

Peter’s eyes widened, it was like a zoo. There had been at least 500 different species of animals all lined up in cages with three to four scientists at each one. There were taking various samples. Harry sighed “This isn’t my favorite place to be.” 

Peter felt uneasy when he heard Norman’s shrill voice “Harry what the hell are you doing in here?” Norman came charging up to them then stopped suddenly eyeing Peter with a welcoming expression on his face. 

Harry gestured to Peter “Dad, this is Peter Parker the new intern you requested.” Peter turned to Harry in awe. “Requested?” Norman slapped a hand on Peters shoulder and gripped it. 

“Peter Parker, welcome to Oscorp. Now that Stark isn’t around, I could finally get my hands on you.” Peter shrugged him off “I didn’t know, you requested me. Why the sudden interest?” 

Norman scoffed “Well I actually knew your parents. They worked for me after all. And I recall admiring your work at the science fair.”

Peter perked “You knew my parents?”

“Of course my boy, there were the best scientists I had the pleasure of working with.” 

Norman exchanged a look with his son “Harry, you can leave Peter with me. I’d like to pick his brain a little, maybe see what department he might be interested in.” 

Harry turned to Peter “Choose robotics, I bet you could contribute so much from your experience at Stark industries.”

Norman rolled his eyes “I think he has a better future in genetic engineering but we can’t pick for him. I’m sure Harry hasn’t shown you the full tour.”

Harry sighed “When your all done, I’ll drive you home.” 

Peter nodded before Harry left them he added “Maybe next time we could play some video games, I have literally every game ever made.” 

After touring the building Peter had lost track of time. Norman had focused all of his attention on keeping Peter entertained. Peter checked his phone and mentally kicked himself for not telling May he’d be out long. 

Norman caught on “Well I suppose it is getting late. I’ll let Harry know.”

“Thanks Mr. Osborn.”

Norman smiled “Norman is just fine.”

Peter met Harry at the door. “I really hope you liked coming here. I don’t get to really hang around kids my age. Did you find a department you liked?”

Peter was considering his options he then grinned “Robotics.” 

Harry beamed “Really? That’s so cool dude!” 

Peter wondered if he had made the right decision choosing to come to Oscorp in the first place, but he figured being optimistic was the only way to really move forward.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Peter arrived home he noticed May was curled up on the couch about to fall asleep. He tried to sneak past her but she woke up. “So school must let kids out really late now.” Peter caved and sat next to her. “I should of called I’m sorry, but I was really busy after school I went to Oscorp-” 

May interrupted “Hold on like Norman Osborn? Oscorp?” Peter nodded “Yeah, he wants me to intern for him.” 

May scrunched her nose “You know that's following right into your parents footsteps. And I’m proud of you for wanting to move on but I don’t trust Norman. Your father talked about him like he was the next messiah. That he had all of these amazing ideas, and I just don’t want you to worship him like they did.”

Peter laid his head on May’s shoulder “I think it’s an okay idea, mainly because of his son. He’s really sweet, charming and all around a good distraction from...everything that has happened.”

“Awe Pete, you got a little crush? What’s his name?” 

Peter turned red “No-I’m not..not like that he’s just really nice is all.” Peter paused for a moment then let a smile spread to his lips “His name his Harry.”

The next morning Peter was enroute to school when he saw a car zoom past him. And not just any car a red Ferrari it promptly stopped then proceeded to pull over to the side “Hey Peter! You want a ride?” 

Peter excitedly nodded “Sure!” 

He got in the passenger side. Harry adjusted his sunglasses the early morning sun gleaming through the rear windshield. “You always walk to school?” 

Peter nodded “Yeah, you always take this way to school? Or were you following me?” Peter isn’t typically sassy but something about Harry made him talk without thinking. 

Harry chuckled “No but I do know where you live.” He pulled his sunglasses down to wink at Peter who immediately blushed in response. 

“So today I was thinking we could take a look at the materials you have to work on that suit.” 

Harry practically squealed “Really?!?” Peter smirked “Yeah, it could be a fun project.” Harry steadied his voice “I mean I don’t know where to start. The mechanics are going to be complicated.” 

Peter shrugged “I always like a challenge.”

At Oscorp Peter and Harry were working closely on what was going to be an alternative super suit. Peter was using his own ideas rather than replicating anything in relation to Tony Stark. Harry was impressed at Peter’s ability to make something of his own. 

Peter was going over the blueprints when Harry pointed out “You wanna maybe grab something to eat? I’m starving.” Peter hadn’t realized that they had been working for four hours straight with no breaks in between. “Sounds like a good idea.” 

Harry took Peter to a restaurant that Peter had never been to before. It was an italian paradise. The architecture was mesmerizing. The waiters were dressed in suits, the waitresses could be mistaken for models, the tables were made of marble, and the silverware was golden! The whole place had a romantic vibe. Their waitress had a beautiful smile and her eyes were glued on Harry. Harry hadn’t paid no mind to her.

Peter had been so distracted by the paintings, and the gentle music he hadn’t even lifted the menu. Harry was flipping through it although he knew what he already wanted. Patiently he waited for Peter to take a look. 

Once Peter did he realized that even if he saved up for a month he couldn’t afford an appetizer. He visibly frowned as he glanced at some of the prices on the menu.

Harry caught on “What’s wrong?” Peter’s face flushed “I don’t think I could even afford the water I’m drinking.” Harry scooted next to him “It’s totally fine, pick out whatever you want. I’ll take care of it.” 

Peter sighed “I don’t want to burden you.” Harry patted Peter’s lap. The contact making Peter’s heart skip a beat. “You couldn’t burden me even if you tried. Please let me treat you.”

Peter found the cheapest dish and ordered it. “This place is really nice, I never even knew it existed.” Harry agreed “I have to show you the coolest part. Follow me.” 

Peter followed Harry up a flight of stairs, to a balcony. The view was breathtaking. “Wow Harry this is so-.” Harry jumped up on top of the gates which was the edge of the balcony.

“Woah! Harry careful you don’t want to fall. There would be no walking away from that.” Peter stretched out his hand to pull Harry down but instead Harry pulled him up with him. “What are you afraid of heights?” Peter sneered, he spent most of his spare time, jumping from the highest rooftops of Queens. Peter snickered “Not at all, check this out.” Peter then back flipped off of the gate and landed back on the balcony. 

Peter doesn’t typically show off but he did just to impress Harry. Harry’s eyes widened and he jumped down. “Holy shit that was amazing!” Peter didn’t want to appear smug so he shrugged “It’s no big deal, I just have good reflexes is all.” 

The two made there way back to the table just in time for their meal. Peter had cherished the taste of the parmesan chicken he ordered. Harry’s eyes hadn’t left Peter, who began to feel self conscious. Peter swallowed “What?” Harry pursed his lips “You are just full of surprises aren’t you?” 

“The balcony thing? I-I was in gymnastics when I was younger, I guess I still have it in me.” 

“It’s not about that, I mean that was awesome but there’s just something wildly different about you.” 

Peter raised an eyebrow “Is that a compliment?” Harry smirked “It’s a statement actually.” As they were finishing up their meal, the waitress dropped off the check. She whispered into Harry’s ear. With Peter’s delicate senses he heard every word. “My numbers on the receipt call me.” 

Harry gingerly crumbles up the receipt. Peter tilted his head “What was that about?” 

“I think that waitress was hitting on me.”

Peter attempted to appear supportive. “She was really pretty.” 

Harry rolls his eyes “She’s not my type.”


	3. Chapter 3

Every morning had began with Harry picking Peter up, the drive to school always feeling like something new. This morning in particular Harry had a different demeanor. Peter wondered instantly what was wrong. “My dad has been really on me about you.” 

Peter hesitated “What do you mean?” Harry bit his lip “I don’t know he’s acting like we spend too much time together which is weird because he was the one who insisted that you intern for him.”

“Maybe I should skip out on today.”Harry shook his head “No, I think it would be best if you widen your options maybe visit his department. I know the whole animal testing thing is not your style but just so he gets off my back.” 

Peter nodded in response “I wouldn’t want him to get the wrong idea about us.” Harry chuckled “And what idea would that be?” Peter blushed “I don’t know...like... him thinking we were together.” Harry rested his hand on Peter’s lap. “What would be so wrong about that?” Peter now understood what people meant when referring to butterflies “N-nothing.” Harry always acted so nonchalant about the physical contact but it had felt so foreign to Peter. He hoped he’d get used to it, so he wouldn’t be terrible at engaging any further. 

Peter wasn’t looking forward to working closely with Norman. He had a weird vibe about him. Which made Peter’s nerves unsteady. He tried his best to pay attention to Norman’s theories on replicating genes then enhancing them to go beyond their physiological limit. 

He tried to ignore the animals he was testing on and focus more on the reports. Norman had brought Peter into a more isolated room. “This is my personal observation room.” Peter’s eyes scanned around. There had been what appeared to be gurney, with restraints. Peter gulped “What’s that for?” Norman snorts “That’s for my larger subjects, like the monkeys. Their best to be restrained more properly. Since I can’t use humans obviously.” 

Peter paused for a moment letting Norman’s words sink in. He was officially disturbed. Norman continued “Human subjects would be a pain anyway, at least when the animals whimper I can’t tell what they are saying.” He laid out a bunch of tools for Peter to familiarize himself with. They were medical instruments.

Peter had little to no interest on learning how to inject, dissect or purposely hurt any of Norman’s “subjects” for science. Norman had set a needle down without a cap then strategically placed it next to a tube. “Peter, mind handing me that tube over there?” Peter not realizing the needle wasn’t capped accidentally punctured himself. Norman ran over quickly, before Peter had a chance to suck the blood off his finger. 

“Here let me clean that up properly.” Norman took a rag out of his jacket pocket which seemed convient, then soaked up the blood from Peter’s finger. “There, sorry about that. I should probably be more careful with my supplies.” Peter glances at the rag “It’s okay Mr. Osborn.” Norman asserted “Why don’t you go work with Harry for the rest of the day, while I clean up.” 

Peter perked up “I’d like that.” He then rambled “I mean there’s so much work left to do on this project and-” Norman cut him off “You don’t have to explain yourself, run along now.” 

As soon as Peter left Norman observed the rag. He then squeezed the blood from it onto a slide. He proceeded to run tests. Once he reviewed Peter’s blood components. He muttered to himself “I knew it.” 

Peter began to feel anxiety course through him. He knew Norman was a scientist, what if he was curious about Peter. What if for some reason Norman thought there was something different about him. Peter managed to calm himself down. He decided to skip out on spending time with Harry and go on patrol early. 

As he was swinging from building to building Peter heard a faint whimper. There had been a group of men surrounding a girl in an alleyway. Peter silently crawled down the side of the building. He saw the thugs approach her. “Please leave me alone.” 

The girl had to of been in her early twenties. A sickness grew in Peter’s stomach as he noticed one of the men grab a rag and a bottle. Chloroform. Peter went into action and swiftly knocked out two of them. “Why don’t you guys try online dating instead of whatever you think this is.” One of the men growled “Why don’t you go find something else to do with your life rather than interfere with ours.” 

The guy was armed, he raised his gun and tried to shoot Peter. Peter smirked under his mask. He dodged the bullet instantly. The guy cursed as Peter webbed him up. Peter walked the girl out of the alley and into the public eye. The girl started crying. Peter could bet she wouldn’t forget such a heinous encounter. “Spiderman, thank you so much.” She hugged him tightly. “When I think this world has turned to shit, there’s people like you to remind me that not everything is hopeless.” Peter heard the police sirens. His job was done. “Just try and take it easy!’ 

Peter made his way back to the apartment, when his phone went off. It was Harry, he answered “How come you didn’t ask for a ride home?” Peter stuttered “I-I had my aunt come pick me up, I forgot to mention we had plans for tonight.” 

Harry breathed “Oh okay, well my dad wants me to go on a business trip for him. Says he is going to be too busy. I think it’s totally lame but don’t work on anything until I get back alright?” 

Peter pouted “How long are you going to be gone? What about school?” Harry laughed “You worried about me already? We haven’t even kissed yet.” 

Peter began to pace back and forth in his room trying to come up with the right words. “Go ahead and think about that while I’m gone.” Harry hung up leaving Peter speechless. He plopped down on his bed. His phone buzzed, he couldn’t help the burning on his cheeks. Harry had sent him a photo of himself shirtless. Peter covered his mouth. This boy was going to drive him crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter had not wanted to go to Oscorp without Harry, he didn’t plan too however Norman was waiting in the parking lot for him. “Hey sport, I figured I’d pick you up today since Harry is away for the week.” Peter fumbled “It’s okay, I don’t think I can come out today. I really appreciate the ride though.” Norman squinted “Ahh I see, however I think it’s important that you come today. I have something I’d like to show you.” Peter hesitated “Okay.” 

Once arriving to Oscorp Norman quickly ushered Peter to his observation room. Peter had noticed that the department was clear, nobody was there except the animals. Norman seemed to be more eager than usual.

While Peter was waiting for the monitor to start up he was spinning around on the stool. Norman was gathering medical instruments. Peter spun around to face Norman, “So what is it that you wanted to show me?” Norman had pointed to the monitor and once Peter looked at it he tensed. It was a picture of him and Tony Stark. “What is this for?”

Norman crossed his hands behind his back, and circled around Peter like a hawk flying above their prey. 

“I thought it was odd somebody like Stark would be interested in having an intern that’s still in high school. That intern being you of course. You were picked up frequently from Stark’s personal chauffeur. In which you had the privilege to go to the Avengers tower. He even offered you a trip to Germany. You agreed to go, then suddenly Spiderman is parading around in a new suit. It wasn’t hard to find out your identity, after that.”

Peter’s voice shook “W-what do you have against Spiderman?” 

“Two years ago, a very important subject of mine disappeared, a spider that had been enhanced. It took months to assemble. I hadn’t even had the chance to really study it. Right around that time, Spiderman came into the picture.”

“So what do you want from me? I don’t have the spider.” 

“Ahh but you have the same DNA. That was my property Peter.” Peter eyed the door, he stood up. “What? You can’t just keep me here.” Norman took a remote out of his pocket then pressed a button. Peter heard a lock click, the thought of escape coming to a halt. 

Norman sneered “You’re smart boy Peter I think you have an idea what I want from you.”

Peter shook his head then slammed into the door with all of his strength, the room vibrated, however the door hadn’t budged in the slightest. 

“You can’t escape Peter, surrender to me now or I’ll have to resort to a different approach.” 

Peter shouted “Go ahead try me! I can take a punch!”

“That’s not what I mean.” 

Suddenly a hissing noise came from the vents in the enclosed room. Norman placed a mask on his face, to block out the fumes. Peter began destroying everything, as fast as he could. He threw the monitor on the ground, flipped a few tables and knocked over some empty cages. He couldn’t prevent the anger boiling inside him. 

Norman planned this all along and he had fell for it! He was hoping Harry had no part of it, because he would be his only chance to get out of here. Norman clicked his tongue. “Whatever your trying to accomplish Pete, won’t stop me. All of this equipment can be replaced.”

Peter’s eyes started to feel heavy. His strength started to deplete. He covered his mouth. The fumes that were discharged had to be some type of knockout gas. Peter tried to hold his breath but it was futile he had to take in oxygen. Norman’s voice was muffled behind his mask “Breathe Peter you don’t want to damage any brain cells.” 

Peter had stumbled trying his hardest to stay awake he had no idea what Norman was going to do it him if he fell unconscious. He took his phone out. Typical there was no service. His whole body began to tremble. His phone slipped through his fingers. Peter heaved he didn’t want to fall asleep, not in front of Norman. Not alone at Oscorp with no access to the outside world. 

Peter leaned against the wall trying to steady his limbs. He slowly began to lose his grip and slide down falling onto his knees. Norman was astonished that Peter was still awake. His body must metabolize drugs differently. Peter glared at Norman as he was approaching him. “S-stay away from me.” Just speaking took the rest of Peter’s energy. Norman sighed once Peter finally passed out. 

He picked up the limp boy and carried him to his restraining table. He reviewed the restraints, he knew Peter would easily break free of them. He was prepared for that. He had engineered metal bindings that had an electric current course through them so at any time Peter would be shocked if he squirmed too much. Norman didn’t intend on Peter having an adverse reaction to sedatives. Once Peter was secured he began testing more of his blood to find an alternative suppressant to keep him weak.

Peter was still sluggish when he woke. He noticed he was immobile. The cold table under him brought goosebumps to his skin. He wasn’t wearing the same clothes he fell asleep in. He was in a hospital gown. That was the least of his worries because he felt a slight tugging on his arm. His eyes met an IV drip. He could bet it was not fluids. 

He groaned once he saw Norman. He wore a white coat which suited him for the mad scientist he was. Norman smiled down at him. “How are we feeling?” Peter’s tongue stuck to the roof his mouth from the dryness. He managed “I need to call May.” Norman grunted “And what tell her you’re going to disappear forever?” Peter’s stomach churned “Forever? I-I can’t stay here forever!” 

Norman chuckled “Oh that’s right you’re still a child. No my dear boy you are never leaving. I’m going to tear you apart once I’m finished studying you.” Peter had never felt so helpless in his entire existence. This man was going to ruin him. Peter didn’t want to give Norman the satisfaction of knowing that he was terrified. “I’ll get out of here, one way or another.” 

Norman snatched Peter’s hand. He inspected the tips of his fingers. “You can’t possibly use adhesive gloves to climb, it wouldn’t support your weight. So your extremities are one of your spider qualities I presume?” 

Peter tried to curl his fingers in but Norman wouldn’t allow it. He took a scalpel and sliced the skin of his ring finger clean off. Peter bit back a scream. 

Norman placed the skin onto a slide, and went for his feet next. Peter anticipating Norman’s next move scrunched his toes together. 

Norman pressed onto his nerves forcing Peter’s toes to flatten. 

Peter held his breath. Instead of Norman slicing the skin off with a scalpel, he had pliers. 

Peter stuttered “W-wait...d-don’t.” Norman proceeded ignoring Peter’s plea. He amputated one of Peter’s toes. Peter shuddered as Norman covered the wound to stop the bleeding. Norman hummed “You won’t be around long enough to miss it.” 

Peter couldn’t hold the back the tears spilling from his eyes. He didn’t want to die here.


End file.
